Rules (Please read before doing anything on this wiki)
Before posting on message walls * Do not spam. Spamming is when you repeat the same thing over and over, post chain messages, nonsense, advertise, type in gibberish, etc. Spamming links to external websites is a bad thing too. * Certain cuss words are not allowed, but mild swear words such as “damn”, “hell”, "crap", and “ass” are allowed. Using “bitch” is only allowed when you’re referring to a “female dog”. Do not use it to insult people. * Please don’t throw insults, post hatred, threats, or anything like that. If you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all. There is no need to bully people on here. * No posting any inappropriate content. This means inappropriate videos, pictures, drawings, words, songs, etc. It will be removed and you will receive a warning. This is not a place to talk about vore, puberty, sex, sexual innuendo, self-harm (including cutting, eating disorders, suicide, etc.), assault, illegal substances, alcohol, or drug abuse, as it will seriously get you blocked. * Don’t start any disgusting conversations. * Do not ask for or give out personal information, such as your full name, home address, email address, etc. * Please don’t post on old threads AKA necropost. * DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT post on a blocked person’s message wall. If the person is already blocked, there’s no need to interact with them. * You could seriously get blocked if you admit to hacking someone, and this means you admitting to getting on someone else’s account. It’s illegal, and you shouldn’t do that. * Please do not gossip about people, no matter what they did. If you see anything inappropriate, tell an admin immediately, and then I’ll either warn or block that person. * If you got blocked or warned, don’t play the “I was hacked” card unless you have proof that you really were. Before creating/editing a page * You can only use the swear words that are listed above. Any other swear words are forbidden. * Any pages that have nothing to do with dogs will be deleted. Please only make your pages have something to do with the dog breeds. This is considered creating fanon pages, and it is not allowed. Fanon stuff include your favorite YouTuber, games, movies, TV shows, etc. Please do not create pages on that stuff. * No lemons, limes, or anything inappropriate. Like I said above, please do not upload anything pornographic, disgusting, containing self harm (such as cutting, suicide, and eating disorders), etc. Don’t talk about those things either. Also, no middle finger pics/vids, please. You know what middle finger means, and no one wants to see that here. This is not an 18+ site. * Please do not insert memes into pages. This is not a site for memes or anything like that. * Pictures and videos that are inserted into any page shouldn’t be from games or anything like that. No screenshots on pages either. Sorry if I sound strict, but it’s my job. * Do not add opinions while editing a page. You should be inserting facts, not opinions. Opinions are what you think, and facts are something that’s true. There’s a difference. This includes adding stuff like, “Oh, this looks like blank.” and “Aww, so cute!” If you have an opinion on anything, go to the comments, as long as it’s appropriate. If it's inserted into an article, it will be removed. * Please do not insert nonsense/gibberish into pages. That is considered spamming, and will be reverted. * Please don’t insert anything racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, etc. Also, don’t write anything glorifying rape, pedophilia, or incest. That is seriously disgusting and illegal, and no one wants to see that. You will seriously get blocked for that. * No removing content from pages. Doing so continuously will get you blocked for 3 months without any warning. Blanking pages is considered removing content from pages as well, so please don’t do that. * Please don’t insert any pictures unrelated to the article. For example, just because you like cats, doesn’t mean you can add pictures of cats to the article. * Absolutely no edit farming. I know there are no badges on this wiki, but still, edit farming is absolutely forbidden from FANDOM. Repeatedly adding and removing content to gain more edits is not allowed, and that is considered edit farming. Before editing ANYWHERE on this wiki * Don’t do any of the things listed above. * Do not vandalize any user pages, wiki pages, or the home page. This means inserting lemons, limes, excessive profanity, inappropriate pictures/videos, discrimination of any kind, self-harm, gore, etc. Please refrain from doing that. * Don’t edit anything if you’re just here to cause trouble. * No inappropriate usernames, avatars, user pages, etc. If your profile contains any of those, please fix it. If I see your username, avatar, or anything like that is inappropriate, please change it within 24 hours, or you will be blocked. * If you're already blocked, please do not create a new account to stay on here. Plus, we do not allow sock accounts either. Sockpuppeting is when you pretend you're someone else, especially while you're already blocked on another account. Just wait if you're already blocked. It is against FANDOM's rules to evade a block. * If you're gonna be disgusting, then don't be on this site. * Please no edit farming. In case you don’t know what that is, it’s when you repeatedly edit, and then remove edits, and that is considered edit farming. * Please don’t impersonate the admins, founders, bureaucrats, etc. if you aren’t. Non-admins are not allowed to give out warnings or threaten to block someone. Also, don't impersonate famous people/celebrities/presidents or other users. * Please don’t remove admin warnings. Even if you’re apologizing, it’s still VERY rude to remove admin warnings if you got warned by an admin. If you apologized and then removed the admin warning, then you’re probably fake apologizing, because that probably means “Oh, I’m sorry, now please don’t talk to me anymore.” if you really did remove an admin warning after apologizing. * No spamming links to external websites or advertising your wiki. Advertising your wiki will not help you get more people to join your wiki, and plus, it’s rude to advertise. * No inserting nonsense/gibberish into anything. Before using the chat * Do not bash other users in the chat, as this is considered harassment, and if you do it nonstop, you won't be allowed to use the chat anymore. * Please no spamming of any kind, such as emoji spam (excessive use of emojis), doorspam (going in and out of the chat every few seconds or minutes), nonsense/gibberish, etc. * Please do not gossip about anyone. If you're having a problem with a person in the chat, please report him/her to an admin immediately, and then we'll take care of him/her. * If you're already banned from the chat, please don't evade the ban. This means getting on a different account, just to evade it. Also, no making sock accounts. Just wait until the ban is over before using the chat. * If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. No one likes being bullied in the chat or anywhere on this wiki, because how would you feel if someone bullied you? You would feel really bad about it. * No excessive cursing. * No talking about anything inappropriate. Before posting on the forums * Making posts to intentionally start flame wars is considered trolling and will not be tolerated. * No obscene or foul language, with the exceptions of the words listed at the top list. * Please don't post spam on the forums. It makes them nonconstructive, and untidy. Also the fact that it makes you annoying, and no one wants an annoying person here. * Nothing inappropriate. This means no lemons, limes, smut, middle fingers, vore, the mentions of sex, self-harm (including cutting, eating disorders, and suicide), alcohol, drug abuse, assault, illegal substances, puberty, sexual innuendo, etc. It's disgusting, and it makes some people uncomfortable. This is not an 18+ site. * Keep the forums friendly and clean. Don't be disgusting. Category:Rules Category:Guide